From Land To Sea
by Illusive-Dreamer
Summary: Well, well ol' Captain Jack Sparrow has returned! It seems with the help of Tia Dalma, Barbossa, and the others he was rescused. Well were starting off with Jack is back! An' a stoweaway has gotten on 'is new ship! LeGasp Read to find out what happens wit


**From Land to Sea**

**By:   
April & Katie**

This is just a story that was taken from me and my friends Roleplay.

**Disclaimer: **Me nor Katie owns POTC. Thoug hwe wish we did, we don't so no sueing us!

However April Me the writer I own Alisha, she is my original character. No stealing 'er.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

**  
**All was quite; the only sound for miles was that of the water crashing upon the rocks, or shore. Creaks of the boats bobbing along in the water, drew ears. The lull of the sea was always about settling a man into slumber. However, this night most did not sleep. They'd long ago been set up into the bars an' boards for the night. Leaving there ships unattended. Which was to the advantage to some?

Amongst the shadows a figure suddenly slipped off. One could not tell immediately, who this figure would be. But the long dark cape hide was looked like to be a female. Suddenly the figure reined into to stop glancing around, for any sign of another. One she'd figured she was alone, the figure slipped off again.

The wind suddenly picked up rushing by quickly, and which the hood on the woman was pushed back. Silvery moon light splashed down to wash over her face. Unlike most females her skin was sun kissed, not pale as the moon itself. Her lips where drawn into a purse, an' her face drawn in concentration.

First you'd expect the rustle of skirts, or a petticoat. But nay, you heard no such. When the wind came again her cape was swished about her lower half reveling to the night her clothing. She'd chosen a tan pair of breeches tucked into black knee length boots.

Her top was long sleeved, buttoned up, and the collar was more of an' up sort, rounding about her slender neck. Also a cutlass was tucked into its sheath at the side of her hip.

Her eyes scanned about her. "Now where 'tis that ship. I could have sworn, they said it was about here some where's. "She murmured to herself. The young maiden shook her head. This was quickly noticed to be bound into a tight braid, the shade of flaming red.

A pale blue or green., nay perhaps Turquoise eyes flashed suddenly catching a name. "The marionette. That 'tis it! "She said to her self in exhilaration. Giving a quick step she made 'er way along the dock, once she had she'd found the railing, an' giving a quick glance about, cross over onto the ship.

After a quick check over, the woman made a decision, to take a hiding out on the lower part of the ships, amongst an' ol' storage room. She'd come out only at night to do what was needed, as in food, an' other such things. But stay out of sight the rest of the time.

**Next Afternoon **

"Eugh" He murmured, standing at the bow of the ship, at the wheel. A black coat wrapped around his shoulders as he idly pulled off gooey strings of the monsters innards from his damp clothing. He still was finding little pieces here and there, that hadn't washed off the ol' beastie. Now _that _was a battle… That and floating out in the ocean on a piece of driftwood for some time. He had been practically overjoyed when he'd seen the rope drop to him and to be pulled onto the boat with his own crew. Only to find that in fact it was captained by Barbossa... Again. Ah well, at least he was somewhat... de-slimed. An' Barbossa was long gone.

Jack poked his cheek with his tongue, and spun on his heel. One thing on his mind, Rum. He could practically hear it calling to him as he made his way down the steppes into the rum cellar, the lost livable level of the ship.

T 'was his boot steps, she'd heard then. At first, the woman froze, trying to press back into the walls of the shadows. But she realized she'd be about the direct place to be captured. She turned suddenly heading into the backs of the ships cellar, but directly into the one place Sparrow in fact sought out. The holdings of the rum.

With a little... Tipsiness in his step, Jack made his way to the rum bottles that chanted his name. Turning his cheek to spit briefly at a bottle, grabbing the first one, he lifted it to his lips, tipping back. He instead got a mouthful of sand. He grunted, tossing the bottle carelessly over his shoulder. "Bloody empty." He hissed, and made his way to the back, but something in the cellar drew his eye, almost a sudden move. Hesitating, he made his way toward it, for the rum.

There was a soft cursing sound always a bit. Of course it sounded highly soft, an' unlike that of any of the crew. Of course Elizabeth was a female, she was off with young William some where's. The woman stepped back to perhaps find another way, however a random bottle had been lying about. Her foot stepped upon it, which of course with the rocking of the ship it tiled her back more. An' both of her feet flew out from under her. An' she ushered a small counterpart of cries. She was quickly to land upon her back the air rushed from her lungs. In a pause she laid there quietly, cruses under her breath. She was sure to be found now.

"Bloody…"

He left the sentence in air, and grabbed a lantern. "Aight…" He grunted, stepping forward, his gaze quizzical at her. "And what sort of undead young lass probably sent by Davey Jones and by whatever reason I can guarantee is out to get me might you be?" He said. Looking down, he picked up the bottle she'd tripped over, uncorking it. "And what might you be wantin' with me rum, luv?"

Her eyes opened suddenly, the deep pools of turquoise radiating about. "Undead? I am most certainly not undead, thank very much. "She pointed out, with a slight humph. Pulling herself up, the lady shifted on the floor, before she pulled herself completely up with a slight grunt. "An' you'd be talking crazy, Davey Jones out to get ya an' what not." Turning to look at him, her hands settled on her hips. At some point her cap had came off, an' was pooled upon the ground. But she'd be ignoring it as she stared a bit up at him. "My name is...," she looked around trying to think of a name, "Al- ..." She stopped unsure as to what to say. She licked her lip snagging her bottom lip with her top teeth. She raised a brow then, "You're...rum? I don't want your rum, you ol' stinken git! An' what kinda man you thinken' to be? Sneaking up on unexpected ladies? "Though, she hardly looked lady like in her clothing or attitude.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully as she spoke, rambling away to him. "Well it's a terribly good deal that you're not an undead and all that whatnot about Davey Jones…" He said, and took a large swing of his rum, "Unsuspecting' ladies? Aye, love, I'm left to believe it is _you _who's been stowin' away on my ship. Now, if the lady will come up on deck with me, we'll sail ye to the nearest port or throw you to the ocean, your choice." Jack said.

Alisha's hand raised, and her mouth opened, but she stopped gapping at him when he spoke his final words. "Nay! I shall return anywhere. An' you'd do best not to throw me to the sharks. "She eyed him reluctantly taking a step back, but making sure not to trip this time. " And 'tis your fault for being a bad...," she wasn't sure what he was or who was even. She knew though he was a pirate, " ...well 'tis your fault you did not check below deck, afore you'd done cast off! " Wrinkling her eyes nose, her small pink lips perused and her hands settled to her hips. Alisha titled her chin up a bit watching him, intently.

"Settle that with the crew, lass." Jack grunted, grabbing her wrist, he spun on his heel, and started out of the cellar, two bottles of rum in his left hand that he carried close to his body.

She sputtered for a moment, trying to tug her hand from him. "Un hand me! You're quite insane! "Alisha looked around, maybe hoping to try an' take a hold of something, but it would seem the beams where to ol' an' slimy to be kept any grip.

"Aye, you honestly expect," he said, "to spend the rest of your life in my rum cellar until its all bloody empty and die in one of my rum cases?" He grunted, "Now that sort of death might be quite the death for a pirate as myself," he said, clinking the two bottles in his hand. "But as for you womenfolk that would be unlikely, wouldn't id?"

Alisha gave him a flat look. "I do not expect to die, anywhere, thank you very much! You'd do best to leave me be. Drop me off at port if ye do, long as I can not be found. "Alisha shook her head, the red long braid swishing about." An' I may be a woman yes, but I'm not a fickle pot, men try to place me. " She huffed trying to pull away from him again.

"Fine then, drop you at Tortuga. Now please, get yourself out of my rum cellar." He grunted, shoving her forward. He uncorked one of his bottles, and started up the stairs into the barracks, and up from there into the cannon room, and then up onto the deck.

She blinked, growling lightly ", Nasty ass pirates," she grumbled to herself. Then pulling herself up, Alisha followed after him she held her head high, made herself seem sturdy. But watched him, he didn't seem all that bad. Well, if he'd had a bath, perhaps one could call him handsome. And his attitude was rubbish, but he was indeed...charming? She shook her head, ' Nay, 'tis a pirate. Don't get all caught up with the likes of a fairy tail. '

Jack didn't look back to her, nor care to, actually. He merely walked with somewhat of a stumble as stepping down the small two steps toward his room. Unlocking the door silently, he stepped in and left it open. Setting the two jugs on his desk along with several other things, his pistol, his hat, his compass... Etc, etc.

Coming up on deck, Alisha stopped glancing around. She wasn't sure if she was to follow him, or just stand here. But pulling up a bit of courage, she moved forward to his doorway, not daring to move in. "Tortuga? " She muttered glancing around at the cabin. "And who are you anyhow? If I'd be good enough to know of the...man...Pirate...whatever ye'd be, that actually let me stay on 'er till I'd be getting where you said. "She waved ah and about the air.

He grunted, sitting down on his desk, doodling on a very penciled over map that was nailed into the wood before him.

"Tortuga? Ah, lass, ye'd never last in Tortuga." He smirked, chuckling. "Oh, me? I be Sparrow." He said. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Nay, I can't be saying I have." She glanced behind her, slowly moving in the cabin, but eyed him warily. Jack Sparrow? The name seemed vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't place it. She gave a mental shrug pushing it away. " Hmm, never heard of ya. " She gave a slight smile then crossing her arms over her chest.

"One of the few who 'avent, then." He said, picking up one of the bottles of rum, and tossing it to her before taking another large drink from his own bottle. Swallowing it hard, "Ahhh..." He purred once he'd downed it. "Best stuff in the world, Love..."

She caught the bottle easily, but eyed it, looking at him. "Rum? " She rolled her eyes moving forward, a sort of gracefulness was in her step, though Alisha would never admit it to herself. She set the bottle down before. "No thank you...Mr. Sparrow. I'd do best not to...pick up filthy habits. "She dropped her hands away then." What is this...Tortuga then? "

He shrugged, and took another long drink, then set his bottle down at the last remark forcefully, a smirk playing on his lips. "You've never heard or Tortuga? Where' you been all your life, love?" He laughed. Kicking his desk once with the toe of his boot.

When he'd recovered he smiled, wiping his lips with his sleeve. "You seriously mean to say you've never heard of Tortuga?"

Alisha watched him, her look turning to a flat stare. Her lips pursed once again. "Oi! Nay, I have not. An' where I have been is in a shelter home. So if you'd be ever so kind, as to tell me why it is so funny I've never known of this place? "

He chuckled softly. "Pardon my sudden outburst, love. But everyun' I've ever met in me life has had a long pleasurable stay in Tortuga." He smirked. " 'Happens to be a favorite lodging port for my own preference…" Jack smirked, uncorking his bottle once more.

She raised a brow, "Really? An' it is so difficult to believe I 'aven't? "Alisha gave a soft humph rolling her eyes." Perhaps it 'tis just the...kind of people you...know. "

"The people I know?" He snorted, continuing to doodle with a piece of charcoal on his giant map. "What the bloody is that supposed to mean?" He asked, shaking his head softly.

"It means you're a...nasty ol' Pirate. And that's probably all that you'd be knowing. Now me, I know nothing of this...place, I have never even heard of you. 'Captain Jack Sparrow? 'You don't look like any damn Cap'n I've ever seen. "Alisha huffed lightly eyeing him hands on her hips again.

"That's simply because," He purred, "I'm /better, than any of the cap'ns you've ever seen. Or eva will, fer that matter." Jack smirked ", and what about you?" He said, turning from his desk to look her once over. "You don't exactly look like any stowaway I've ever seen."

A chill ran down her back at he look at her, an' she shivered. "It's...well 'cause...I don't exactly stowaway all the time. Actually I've never done it before now. "Alisha licked her lips looking away. She sighed shrugging, "An' I highly doubt you know a good soul from my kind, anyhow."

"Don't doubt, love." He smirked, and lifted himself up on the desk, and sat cross-legged, facing her. "And what 'bout yer story? Please explain, as I'm tired of finding people and... Things in my rum cellar." Jack said, taking off his hat.

"My...Story?" She raised a brow shaking her head. "There is no story. An' what are you talking about finding things down there? There were a few rats, or some...dusty. But that's about it, perhaps if you'd bugger off the rum you could think straight. "Alisha watched him, turning her back to him then. She'd moved towards the large window that occupied the room, gazing out at the water.

"No, no. I already knew you were in me cellar, love." He rolled his eyes. "I want to know why and how you be gettin there." Jack said, taking another drink.

"Well...M-My name is Alisha. Alisha McTarver, I snuck onto the boat at the last port. I ...sort of overheard a few of your so called crew talking. An' I took the opportunity to get away from there. "She sighed lightly, unsure if he'd even know who she was. A few did, an' those few knew her father was a powerful Lord. An' he was contently setting up balls an' such to set his daughter upon the ton. But Alisha was already in her 20s, an' had not chosen a husband. And her father of course was up to forcing her, now growing impatient.

"Ah! Then! A runaway, have we?" He smirked ", well… Lisha's not too bad of a name... Not very strong... and definitely not fir for " I...am I'm not running away!" She said spinning around snapping to him. "I've just...decided I didn't wish to stay at home 'ny longer. And my name is plenty strong. " Alisha rolled her eyes, " Who said I'd wish to be some ol' smelly pirate anyhow?" She turned back to the window then. "I'm not running from anything..."Her voice had drawn quieter, more solemn.

"If you ain't running from nothing, then why are you goin hidin' in my rum cellar?" he grunted. Biting on the cork of the bottle idly. Leaving teeth marks in its skin.

"Because I've been told no ship would be letten me upon its decks, been I'm a lady, an' all. As well I'd not like me father to know where it 'tis...I'd be going, or with who. "She muttered sighing.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Another daddy daughter love story?" He smirked, chuckling, happens every time, women these days seem to think they can just run away from everything…," he said, and lifted his bottle of rum. "That's what this is for."

She turned to look at him frowning, an' glared at him. "You have no reason to criticize me! An' there 'tis no story. I will not be forced into some marriage, with some over the top, arrogant, ego-tistic man! I don't need anyone to be my keeper. So you'll take me to...where ever I don't care! An' I'd be much obligated. "The light turquoise of her eyes flashed, rippling into a darkening teal.

"Well," he chuckled. "Now I know your story." jack smirked, He moved over to the edge of the desk and kicked off his boots, and they skittered across the floor and clunked against the wall. He yawned, getting off the table and stepping towards the hammock in the corner of the room, laying his hat on one of the two posts that held it up; he started to pull himself up into it.

She watched him, her mouth opening. Then growled lightly, " An' what in the 'ell are you doing? " Alisha tapped her own boot against the floor raising a red brow.

He settled back in the hammock. "Sleeping," jack grunted. "You know that state during the night where you lie still and dream about women and rum?" He chuckled, closing his eyes. "That's what I'm doing."

Alisha sucked in a breath looking aside, an' muttered a curse. "Well what in the hell am I suppose to do? Stand here and watch you sleep? I think not...I'd do best to return to the rum cellar then that. "

"'ey." He said, perking up suddenly with a stern gaze. "Don't be touchin my rum," he said, and then smirked, settling back down. "I locked the door, anyways." Jack smiled, lifting the bottle he still clutched to his lips.

"I don't want your rum, you idiot! It's vile, an' rather disgusting. "Alisha huffed rolling her eyes." Oi! Then what am I suppose to do? I certainly am not just going to stay in 'er with you. "

"Tough luck, love." He said idly, hat over his eyes, twirling the key to the door on a string around his finger, before slipping it over his head and storing the key in his shirt. "I'm down, I'm not up till morning, and I don't rather trust you with my key." Jack said simply. As if nothing was wrong with it.

She growled lightly with a small sigh. "Maybe I'll just stay in here. Then gut you while you sleep. Perhaps I'd do the world a favor in that. "Alisha crossed her arms, wondering as to where she was to go. It wasn't like she fancied the Rum cellar or anything. An' she wasn't fancying getting close enough to him anyhow.

"You wouldn't." He said, un-phased. Yawning, "Oh, go sleep somewhere, don't sit here and talk to me." He said,

"How do you know what I'd be doing an' not? " She muttered, but turned heading towards the door. "Fine, an' sleep well..._Cap'n_." She be-raided then headed out the door, not minding to shut it. 'Idiot, I must say, he is the stupidest pirate I've ever meet. Though I haven't ever met one. 'Alisha headed down the deck, to the very head of the ship. Bracing her hands on the railing Alisha watched out across the water. After a bit she took a seat settling down an' leaned back against the ships side railing. Alisha settled into a soft, yet deep sleep.


End file.
